Forum:Skype
Yoyo muh MarioWiki peeps! I gots me a proposition. How does anyone (and I mean any''one) feel about having a Skype group for the wiki? I've been in Wikia-based Skype groups (one with a group of friends, Wikia's Support group, Zeldapedia, and a few others) and I've found that they are a great way to communicate to the community. All we have to do is simply make a project page about guidelines and such, and then simply add us all to a skype group (downloading skype is totally free btw). All we really need to do when we have the group is just...talk. It's a great way to converse with the community and have administrative discussions if need be. The only real concern I have is if we can get more commonfolk to join us. ^^ How you all say about it? (Right now, this project hasn't gotten off the ground, so more '''does' need to be discussed if want to do it) – Wattz2000 02:04, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :You could, but I am not joining Skype. My identity is personal. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 02:05, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm 100% game with this. Skype is a really, really great way to communicate with people. And the great part about this is you don't even have to have an actual skype account, you could create one just for the wiki discussion. But yeah, I think we should do this. And from what I've seen, the chat on the wiki is never active, so I think this would be a great way to get people active. In communicative forms, that is. – EnemyPeacemaker 02:07, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :::That was something I forgot to mention. If skype is there, I am not sure if we should still use the (typically empty) chat. D: – Wattz2000 02:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Conkey, you don't need to give out your personal info when using Skype. : ) It allows you to choose what info you want to present to people, and you can keep it all private (or just not list it) if you want! ^^ I know lots of people who I have on skype and don't really know their identity and the like. And, you can name yourself whatever you want btw. I have a friend who changes his skype name's appearance every month or so. : P I'd like for you to join us! ^^ – Wattz2000 02:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Well... okay, but no Webcams. I refuse to use those. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 07:09, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Voice calls are always a possibility -- I highly doubt we'll be doing video calls unless like, waaaaaaaay down the line we all get comfortable doing it. (I don't even have a webcam at the moment anyhow). Like most things, we'll prolly be awkward at first, but I'm sure with time, we can get more talkative with one another. – Wattz2000 13:11, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I'll be simple and straight to the point. I don't care. Do what you want. :D --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 13:23, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Webcams never get used. Voice calls probably won't happen at all. And I'm kind of confused on to who's joining us with it or not. – EnemyPeacemaker 15:12, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Can I bump this by asking if this'll actually happen? And if it will can it happen today? Mainly because I'm bored and have been editing all day. – EnemyPeacemaker 04:16, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, if we want to do this, I'd be happy to make a group ^^ Thing is, anyone interested in doing it should add me on Skype so I can make a group. : P – Wattz2000 23:21, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Policy Hihi! I have constructed a Policy page for us to use. ^^ See w:c:descole:Skype. In addition, the group has been made (just me and jazzi atm where nothing has happened. : P) So, please look around the policy page and we should get this thing finished. : D – Wattz2000 16:09, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :The policy looks good from what I can tell. Green Rupee 22:40, January 19, 2013 (UTC)